The Day I Died
by Starry077
Summary: Edward Cullen. The name of my mother’s newest piano student. Who knew he’d be the death of me, literally? EXB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, although I do own the plot of this story! D**

**The Day I Died**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Hey there! My name is Bella Swan. I am just a plain, average16 year old girl with dark brown hair about to my shoulders in length. My likes include taking walks in the forest, soaking myself in a tub full of some calming bubble bath, reading books, and Edward Cullen. My dislikes include my own clumsiness, blushing, surprises, and, again, Edward Cullen.

So I guess you're probably asking who this Edward Cullen is. Well, the truth is that I really don't know that much about him. I've only met him once when I went downstairs to ask my mom if I could drive her truck to a library in town…

_**Flashback**_

"Hey mom!" I yelled while running down the stairs and into her lesson room. She always had a break at this time, so I wasn't disturbing any of her students. Well, at least that's what I thought.

"Can I borrow your…" I cut off my sentence when I saw that she wasn't alone. I looked to her left on the piano bench to see a rather tall boy sitting next to her at the piano. I gasped as I ogled at his god like features. He had a strange type of brown hair, the most handsome face I've ever seen, a pair of topaz eyes, and he was pale. To my surprise, he was even paler than me! That's saying a lot since I am the palest student at my school!

I didn't even know that my mouth was open in awe, until my mom walked over and closed it with a flip of her hand. I looked at the guy another time and blushed as red as a tomato while the guy just had a stupid little grin on his face. I wanted to slap that grin off his face so bad, but I was brought out of my thoughts by my mother.

"Hello Bella dear. This is my newest student Edward Cullen," She then looked at Edward and said, "Edward, this is my daughter, Isabella Swan."

I directed my vision to Edward again to see his response, but it wasn't good. He just glared, uttered a sound of dislike and turned back to the piano.

"Now what did you need Bella?" My mother's questioning gaze sent me into overload with emotions, so I whispered a "nothing" and fled back upstairs to my room and walked into my bathroom to take a nice relaxing bubble bath and to go over what had just happened downstairs.

_**End of Flashback**_

So, that's where I was right now; in a tub full of warm water and bubbles. This was my time to think and I found that I couldn't stop thinking about this Edward guy. I hated him, yet, for some odd reason, I wanted to talk to him, to make him laugh. I even wanted, dare I think it, to KISS him!

This was very confusing for me to figure out. How could I hate a guy yet absolutely adore him at the same time….**and we haven't even spoken yet! **

This was just too much for me to handle at the moment. So, I got out of the tub, dried myself off, got dressed in my pink silky pajamas and went to sleep in my feathery soft bed. Leaving my bedroom window open, like I do every night, not expecting a little late night visit…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: So, how do you like it so far?? This is my first fanfic so be nice**


	2. Did I Wake You?

**AN: Um, yea, I changed the title because the characters in this story took over and decided to make their own plot. Sorry, lol. This story will no longer be about piano lessons like I originally planned because Edward did something that I didn't want him to do yet...Read to find out :)**

**The Day I Died**

**Chapter 2: Did I wake you?**

_I was sitting on a beach back in phoenix, where I used to live before my family went off and decided to move to Forks, Washington. _

_I used to always go to the beach when I was in Phoenix; the fresh, slightly salty, air really helped me get my thoughts straight. _

_All there was out here on the glistening sandy beach was my thoughts and I, oh and of course the relaxing sound of the crashing waves._

_But, this time was different…I could feel it…_

_Someone was staring at me. _

_I looked to my right to see Edward sitting next to me._

"_Edward," I whispered endearingly, for some reason, as we locked eyes with each other._

"_Bella," He whispered back with a smile on his face. He leaned over to me, stopping when our lips were inches apart, and then suddenly, I woke up!_

I opened up my eyes and the first thing that I noticed was that it was still dark out.

I then looked at my clock to find that it was only 11pm!

Both my parents would be asleep by now.

My thoughts were confirmed when I heard a chorus of snores issuing from their room.

I decided that I couldn't go back asleep now, so I stood up from my bed and went over to look out of my window at the beautiful night sky which was amazingly clear, a bit odd when you live in one of the cloudiest cities in the whole United States.

That's when I felt it…someone was staring at me again, only this time it wasn't a dream.

I turned around to find that a person was standing right behind me.

I tried to scream, but the person, whoever it was for it was too dark in my room to see, got to me first and put a hand over my mouth.

"Calm down Bella," my attacker whispered to me with a voice like honey.

"What do you want?" Well, that's what I tried to say, but instead, since his hand was clamped over my mouth, it came out as "Whamph doph youph wantph?"

"Ssshh, don't talk." The mysterious night attacker hushed me, "All will be explained soon enough, but first you have to come with me."

I tried to scream through his hand, but it didn't work.

"I would rather have you come with me willingly Bella…" he trailed off.

All of the sudden, the lights came on and I got the first glimpse of my attacker.

It was none other than my mother's new piano student Edward!

I gasped through his hand.

He pulled his hand away from my mouth, probably seeing that I was dazzled by the mere sight of him and that I wouldn't scream anymore. I was too confused to scream…

"Bella, come with me please," Edward's silky smooth voice dazzled me yet again as he held out one of his hands turned palm up.

He was letting me decide! I looked up at his face and just knew, deep down, that I wanted to go with him.

Edward Cullen was a mystery to me and I was determined to find out what was so different about him.

So, I did the one thing that my brain kept screaming at me to not do and rested my hand on his upturned one.

He smiled widely, a true one, not forced or fake.

The next thing I knew I was on Edward's back and we were traveling at the speed of light through a thick forest.

I let out a little scream when my head almost made contact with a tree branch.

I heard laughter ring out around me and noticed that this beautiful sound was being made by the creature I was on.

He couldn't be a human, right? So, obviously now, to me, he was a creature. But, I didn't care because all I knew now was that I liked him, way more than I should have at the moment.

After what seemed like half an hour, Edward stopped suddenly and put me down.

I looked over to Edward with a look of confusion to see that he held one of guilt and sadness.

We were in the middle of the forest….why would he bring me here?

"I'm sorry Bella." Those three words sent me into panic mode.

"What for?" I asked as I backed up a little from him.

Had he brought me out here to rape me or, worse, kill me! My thoughts went wild with all the reasons he could have brought me out here for.

"Bella," He said again as he walked closer to me, "I have been looking for you for my whole existence."

Now I was officially freaked out! I backed up a little more, but my curse of clumsiness came back and I tripped over a tree root.

Before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of cold arms surround me and stop me.

I looked up into Edward's eyes. Why was he so cold?

Edward saw the questioning gaze that my eyes held.

"All will be explained in three days, after your transformation."

What the…? Transformation?

The next thing I knew, he was biting my neck.

Edward's biting my neck!

That was my last thought as a human…because that was when the searing pain kicked in.

The last thing I heard was Edward's voice whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

**-------------------------------------**

**AN: This is probably still a bit confusing for you huh? Lol don't worry my next chapter will explain what's going on! I promise!**

**And don't forget to leave me reviews! I find that I get the next chapters out quicker when there are a lot of reviews!** ** I was pleased to see that I got 5 for my first chapter!! Thanks for reviewing you guys!!**


	3. Changes and Explanations

**AN: yea...I sorta didn't want to really talk about her parents that much cuz that would just take the story off topic. lol Let's just say that they never divorced and that Renee was a famous piano teacher and the reason behind why Edward was even taking a piano lesson will be explained in the next chapter…thanx for your wonderful reviews!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Day I Died**

**Chapter 3: Changes and Explanations**

I endured the worst possible torture for those three days.

All I could feel was the searing pain that went up and down my body.

It felt like all my bones were being broken and then repaired repeatedly.

I thrashed around trying to reach my skin so I could claw my way out of it, but I was not able to move my hands or feet.

It wasn't until the pain died away a little that I heard my heartbeat slowly decreasing.

Thump….thump……………………thump……..

This is it. I was going to die now.

I said goodbye to the world and silently regretted the fact that I would never get to see Edward's beautiful face or hear his melodic voice ever again.

Then my heart stopped beating…..but I didn't die!

Why wasn't I dead? My heart was…so why wasn't I?

I felt new, in some weird way.

Maybe it was because I wasn't breathing!

I took a breath in panic and that's when something hit me like a wave!

The most amazing scent! I silently wondered where it came from, but my thoughts traveled back to my transformation.

My body wasn't hurting anymore and I didn't feel weak, like I thought I would.

Instead, I felt energetic and playful!

I sat up rather quickly with this realization and heard something snap.

Around me were the remains of a rope…it must've been what had stopped my thrashing about through my…transformation…

What was I anyway? What had I become?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps and then the door to my room opening.

"Bella?"

In the doorway stood Edward! I was just so happy to see a familiar face that I ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug!

He was surprised and confused by my reaction, but returned the hug with just as much force.

I smiled and found that that delectable scent had come from him. This must be his room.

That's when my memories returned full force and I realized that I needed answers right away. I was confused and annoyed for being kept in the dark about this for so long.

"Edward, it's time for some answers," I demanded as I got out of the hug and glared at him, my smile had been replaced by a scowl.

He looked at me sadly. I could see the sorrow in his gorgeous topaz eyes as he motioned towards the door.

"Ok, come with me," Edward said solemnly. He led me out of his room and to a finely detailed oak door.

Edward knocked three times then opened it up and gestured for me to go in first.

I entered the room to find six people in it. They seemed to be paired up and sitting on couches by a fireplace.

I stopped right as I entered the room far enough.

The six of them all turned to stare at me in bewilderment. All of the sudden, one of them was in front of me.

It was a fairly small girl with short spiky black hair and a huge smile on her goddess like face.

She squealed with happiness and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the floor in the process.

She then stepped back so she could get a better look at me, I suppose.

"Hello Bella! My name is Alice!! Do you like to shop???!" She all but shouted at me in joy. I covered my ears because the sound was way too intense.

"Alice!" Another voice rang through her ranting. This voice sounded like a man's voice. I looked to see a guy who looked to be in his late 20's walking over to where Alice, Edward, and I were.

"Can you not see that you're scaring poor Isabella to death with your talk of shopping?" He laughed a little at his little joke and then turned towards me.

"I am Carlisle. This is my wife and mate Esme," He motioned to a beautiful woman with a kind, heart shaped face.

"This is Rosalie," Carlisle motioned to the most angelic and gorgeous looking girl in the room, "and this is her husband and mate Emmet." Emmet looked strong. I bet he could lift a whole house, if he wanted to…

"The obnoxiously happy one right here is Alice," Carlisle said jokingly, "and the one sitting over there is her husband and mate Jasper." Jasper had blonde hair and was very handsome.

"Hello," I said tentatively as I looked over them all for a second time. This must be a whole family of gods, because they all had the same striking features that Edward did. Except for Edward's feature's called to me more.

Jasper must have sensed my nervousness and confusion some how because he came to my rescue…

"Now that she's met the family, I think you should take her upstairs to the library and answer her questions," Jasper said as an unnatural wave of calm hit me. Weird…

"Of course," Carlisle responded with a friendly smile on his face while motioning for me to follow him.

Edward moved to follow, but Carlisle stopped him.

He stared at Edward for a second then Edward nodded and sat back down on the couch. I marked that in my memory as a question to ask Edward about later.

As Carlisle led me up the stairs, I noticed now that I was way more graceful than before, I hadn't tripped once since I got up from that bed. It was a miracle!

I chuckled to myself lightheartedly as I was led into a room.

Carlisle shut the door, than walked over to his desk and motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of it.

I sat down and he immediately started.

"Bella, we are not humans. Although I'm sure that you have gathered this much from your experience with Edward."

I nodded my head lightly. Edward must have told him what happened…

"Do you have any idea of what we might be?"

"Gods," I whispered shyly. His booming laughter made me blush, but I found that my cheeks didn't heat up anymore or turn red.

Yes! My deadly days of blushing are over! Yay! I mentally rejoiced until Carlisle decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bella, but we are actually, kind of the opposite of that." His next statement made me tense up with fear, "We're Vampires Bella."

He must have seen the panic exploding in my eyes because he tried to make up for it.

"We're not bad vampires though. We only feed off of animals. Humans are strictly off limits."

I nodded my head slightly to show him that I understood. He sighed and went back to his explanation.

"So, anyway, all vampires are made by another vampire, and right when a vampire is born, they are given one mate." Carlisle went on. I decided to interrupt him.

"How does this pertain to why I was changed?" He looked at me for a second but decided not to answer and just went on with his explanation.

"The only down side of this is that the vampire's mate could be far away in the future, or already dead in the past. It's very rare that a vampire actually finds his or her mate. This family has just been very lucky in that department." He smiled, probably remembering the day he found Esme.

Then something struck me. It all made sense now…the way I felt about him, what he said before he changed me. Edward HAD been looking for me for a long time!

"Are you trying to say that I'm Edward's…"

"Mate? Why yes, yes you are," Carlisle smiled at me cheerfully.

"Woah," I uttered, disbelievingly.

"But, I still don't understand why he changed me…" I trailed off, my expression of confusion and fear.

"Well, Bella, there was another curse put upon the vampire. Once we find our mate, we can't live without them. Therefore, our instincts go into overdrive and we turn them into a vampire so they can be with us forever. It really wasn't Edward's fault…it was his instincts."

I uttered a silent "oh" as I stared at Carlisle in amazement.

I think he could tell that I had gotten enough information for that day, so he let me go, after he told me that my vampire training was tomorrow and that Edward would explain to me all of my other questions.

"This is intense," I whispered in awe as I followed the wonderful scent of Edward back to his room.

I walked in and flopped onto the bed, not noticing that Edward was already laying on it.

I was thinking about what I had just learned when I heard his velvet voice.

"I am truly, very sorry Bella." I turned to find that Edward was on the other side of the bed, facing me. His eyes were filled to the brim with sadness, regret, happiness, and some other emotion that I couldn't quite make out.

"For what?" I asked as I turned to stare into his wonderful eyes which reminded me of little pools of honey. Yum…

"All because of me and my damned instincts, you were forced into this life. You can never go back to your human life and you may never see your actual family or friends ever again because of what you are now and how you could hurt them…" He trailed off while he averted his eyes in shame.

I don't get to see my family or friends ever again??!

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Wow! That was my longest chapter yet! **

**Next Chapter: How will Bella react to this recent news??? Go ahead…try and guess! lol**

**O and don't worry…These first few chapters are just getting the story ready…the plot will thicken! Yay! Lmao **

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	4. A Mates Force

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews everyone!! ….Ouch, my tooth hurts….O.O That better not be a cavity! Oops sorry -looks at you apologetically- Let the story begin!**

**The Day I Died**

**Chapter 4: A Mate's Force**

I was currently laid out on the ground on my back. Watching as the clouds passed over the big bright moon.

I had no sense of time anymore but I guessed that it was probably only an hour ago that I ran out of the Cullen's house and into the woods.

I needed to think. To clear my mind of all this vampire mate nonsense that everyone was telling me. I just didn't understand.

I hit the ground in frustration and when my hand returned there was a deep hole in it.

I gasped in awe at how strong I was now. I looked at my hands in wonder, but then I was appalled as I thought of the different ways they could kill my parents.

I cried, or tried to, but the tears just wouldn't come. Oh, how I ached to be able to cry one tear for my lost life…what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I cry?

I guess I'll have Edward explain that later, I thought to myself.

That's when it hit me. It was like a piece of my heart was just cut out of me and fed to the wild animals.

I hunched over and tried to ease my aching heart, but nothing worked.

I got up and was immediately pulled with some sort of force back towards the house.

This is weird, I thought to myself.

It was like I couldn't control my body.

I took one last look at the woods before the force pulled me into the house.

I saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the trees right before I was pulled through the door, but I passed it off as a curious forest animal.

I was pulled up the stairs and into Edward's room.

The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a bone crushing embrace.

"What?" I asked confused. Was this my new life? A life that would never make any sense to me?

"I'm sorry for that Bella. I tried to forget my need for you so you could be alone with your thoughts for a bit, but, it just, overthrew me." He pulled out of the hug and led me to his bed, motioning for me to sit.

"You did that? That force thing?" I was terribly confused now. How was he able to pull me in like that? That was unfair! Edward must've seen the confusion in my eyes…

"Oh, yes. I forgot that you really don't know much about vampires yet…" He trailed off and put a finger to his luscious lips in thought.

Awe, his lips! How I would love to kiss them right now…WOAH! WUT AM I THINKING??? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY THAT WELL AND, PLUS, HE KILLED ME AND TOOK AWAY MY LIFE! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I LIKE HIM!

Psh, yea you do, you fruit cake, my subconscious stated in retaliation to my thoughts. But before I could process what it had said, Edward began to explain things, finally…

"Bella, do you remember your conversation with Carlisle?" I nodded my head, so he went on.

"Well, You and I, we are mates, and the thing about having a mate is that you're connected to them in a way that no one else can ever be. This connection makes it nearly impossible for us to be apart when we need each other."

He looked at me with those dazzling eyes and I felt my breath hitch.

"I needed you Bella. So the connection between us made it so you were drawn to me by that force you felt."

So that's why I was pulled to Edward. Hmmm….this vampire stuff just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I was looking around the room while thinking about this new turn of events when I spotted something…something impossible! Well, to me that is…

I walked over to it and stared at its smooth surface. I was staring at my own reflection! Though, it was much more beautiful than I used to be.

I touched the pale skin on my new, more gorgeous, face and gasped in awe. My skin was as hard as granite! I never noticed that before now…

Next, I turned to my hair. Its dark color contrasted wonderfully with my new skin and fell down to my upper back in silky smooth waves. It was amazing!

I frowned as I saw my eyes were blood red, but passed it off as a vampire thing.

That's when I realized something…I could see my reflection!

"Edward…why can I see my reflection? I thought vampires didn't have a reflection…"

Edward started to laugh really hard. I frowned at him as he laughed so hard that he fell off the bed.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily. I swear there must have been steam coming out of my ears, I was so pissed!

"Bella," He grinned at me as he stood up from the floor, "Do you always believe everything you read?"

Oh…of course real life vampires would be different from the ones in books! I would've blushed, again, at my stupidity, if I had been human. Instead, I just turned my head around to look at my reflection again.

The next second Edward was there with me and his arms were hooked around my waist.

"Did I scare you?" He grinned as my startled expression was replaced with a scowl.

"Ok, Bella, no more jokes. I will answer all your questions now." He glided over to the bed and sat down, putting me in his lap.

It felt strangely right to be sitting in his lap, even though I did only just meet him awhile ago.

"Ok…how long have I been here for? What do my parents think happened to me? What other powers do vampires have? Why are all of us so damn beautiful? When do the cravings for blood kick in? What was that little staring match you had with Carlisle before I was taken to his office? How…"

"Bella! Slow down and let me answer some first!" Edward drew in a deep unneeded breath, "You've been here for 4 days now. You're parents think you're dead. We can also…"

"What?! My parent's think I'm dead! What do they think happened to me?"

Edward just shook his head and went on with his train of thought instead of answering.

"We can hear things from great distances, we can talk very fast so no humans can hear us, and we are very speedy. We are 'so damn beautiful' so we can attract our primary prey to us, humans, but this family only drinks from animals. Your need for blood should have occurred about half an hour ago, but sometimes it can be a little late if the newly changed vampire has a lot of stuff on their mind, like you do. The 'staring match' I had with Carlisle is none of your concern, yet, and your parents think that you were eaten by a pack of rabid wolves."

My eyes popped out in amazement at all of the information Edward had told me…without even taking one breathe throughout his answering.

I just merely nodded, silently thanking him for his truthful answers.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts for the rest of the night, but before I go….you will not be able to sleep anymore Bella and no tears will come out of your eyes when you cry. Again, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you." With that said he kissed my forehead and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I must've sat on that bed for hours, just thinking and crying tearlessly for what I had become when a thought hit me.

This vampire thing wasn't so bad. I mean, sure, I couldn't see my family or friends ever again, but they were a loss I could bear. First, my parents always fought and never had time for me, so I really didn't even know them that well. Second, I only had a few friends, and even then, they weren't anybody that I'd miss.

Yea! I could do this! I could be a vampire!

That's when my throat seemed to dry out and ache and it hit me…an urge….no, a very deep need to quench by burning throat….

...I was thirsty…

**---------------------------------------**

**AN: Wow…this was a hard chapter to write…I kept having to go back and add more stuff that I had forgotten about lol I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and I lied…my mind just cooked up a cool way to tell you about the piano lesson thing…it should be explained soon…**

**Feed my muse; Review!**


	5. Hunter or Hunted?

**The Day I Died**

**Chapter 5: Hunter or Hunted?**

I was standing outside a large forest with the rest of the Cullens.

As soon as I had told Edward about my dilemma, he had rounded up the rest of his family and we had all driven out to this very spot.

"Ok Bella, it's really not that difficult," Carlisle smiled in my direction as another unnatural wave of calm hit me.

What was that?! Oh well…I decided to add that to the 'Ask Edward' list that I was creating in my head. There were still a lot of unanswered questions but all my thoughts drifted away once I caught the scent on a breeze that went by.

"Just let your need to quench your thirst take over." That was Emmet this time.

I didn't need to be told again because I was off after that delicious scent that I had just smelled.

I ran to where the smell was coming from to find that there was a dead bear on the ground with blood spewing out around it.

I wonder what happened to it? But, that thought drifted away, as well, and I went to lunge at the animal for its sweet red liquid that gave me life.

I didn't get to it, though.

I was almost in reach when an arm caught me around the waist and pulled me back.

"What?" I questioned, thinking that it had been Edward that had pulled be back.

I looked up at the person that was now running away with me in their arms and gasped.

It wasn't Edward! Or any of the Cullens, in fact!

This was a new vampire; a guy that had blood red eyes!

I drew in a deep breath to scream for help, but a hard, cold hand had been placed over my mouth.

Woah! Déjà vu! What is it with me and getting kidnapped?!

_**Edward POV:**_

This was usual procedure for a new vampire on their first hunt. We couldn't bother or get in Bella's way in fear that she wouldn't know who we were and would fight with us.

So, here my family and I stood while waiting for Bella to come back.

It had been a little under a half hour when Alice fell to the ground while holding her head. She was having a vision.

"Bella!" She screamed out in fear. I ran over to Alice as fast as I could.

"What about Bella?!" I asked worriedly while hundreds of thoughts of what could have been wrong were darting around my head.

"Edward…she's been taken…Bella's been taken!" Alice cried out in anguish.

"Who took her?" I growled out angrily. Whoever took her was going to be sorry when I found them!

"It was James," my sister said while she broke into tearless sobs.

James! I should've thought about this sooner! James was my sworn enemy…in the 1950's his mate and he had tried to kill off my family. It didn't work, obviously, because we captured his mate, Victoria, and killed her.

Ever since then, he's been a nuisance to me; trying everything he can think of to kill me.

That's when I finally realized his little plan…James had found a new way to get back at me.

Instead of killing me, he had decided to even the consequences.

A mate for a mate…

He was going to kill my Bella!!!

**--------------------------------------------**

**AN: Yea, I know, a little short, but I didn't have as much time to write and I wanted to end this chapter dramatically lol **

**From now on I'll be updating this story every other day instead of every day...sorry about this, my schedule just got kinda busy!**

**Review and tell me how you think it's turning out…please…**


	6. Alice's Revelation

**AN: First off, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Secondly, I'm sorry for all the POV switching that I'm doing. And thirdly, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**-**

**The Day I Died**

**Chapter 6: Alice's Revelation**

**-**

_**Bella POV**_

My captor ran for, what seemed like, 4 hours with me in his arms.

Through this time I realized that I had not gotten the blood that I needed to survive.

My throat ached terribly and it was so dry that it put deserts to shame.

Finally, the kidnapper stopped.

I found that we were in a small house. It wasn't a cozy house either…it was a creepy one. Like one of the houses you see monsters living in on T.V.!

In the next moment I was thrown into a room and locked in.

The whole room was made out of some sort of metallic substance. I scratched and pounded on it for half an hour before deeming it 'vampire proof'.

I spent another half hour in the small dark room with only my thoughts to entertain myself until the door opened.

"Hello Bella," my kidnapper walked through the door with an evil smirk plastered onto his face.

"Who are you?" I spat out vehemently. He looked shocked at my little outburst, but his face twisted into a sadistic smile which made my senses go on edge.

"Oh, we are a feisty little vampire aren't we?" He said in an icy tone that sent shivers through my body, "I am your kidnapper…and being that, I'm the one who gets to ask the questions around here...Now, how long ago were you turned?"

There was something weird about his voice. It coaxed me to tell him; to spill my guts to him, and my mind listened and obeyed.

"My change was completed only a few days ago."

Why did I tell him that?!

"Have you had your first meal yet then?" There it was again, the same persuading voice that I couldn't disobey.

"No, I have not." Damn his stupid voice…how was he doing this?

"Good," he smiled evilly then ran out of the room.

He came back with something terrible in his hands and sat it on the floor.

"I hope you enjoy your first taste," he laughed menacingly before running out of the room, locking the door behind him.

I quivered in fear when my vampire instincts started to take over because sitting on the floor before me was no animal…

It was a little human girl with a small cut above her right eyebrow.

Even though the cut was small, it spewed out enough blood to make the monster in me crave for it…

_**Edward POV**_

As soon as I found out what Alice's vision was of, I was off.

I ran through the woods quickly, trying to track her down by her scent, but, all in all, Bella was no where to be found.

I hit the ground in fury, and then kicked several trees in.

I must've destroyed a good amount of forest before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I looked behind me to find that the hand belonged to Carlisle.

"Edward," he looked deep into my eyes, "You will not find Bella by destroying half the forest in fury."

"I know, but…this anger…it keeps exploding inside me, and I just need to hit something when it does," I trailed off with grief. Carlisle was right; I wouldn't find Bella any sooner if I continued with this.

"Well, just try to store it inside you and build it up for the one who kidnapped her," he smiled at me, "Come now. We have some work to do."

With that, he raced off.

I followed him through the woods and into our house to find that the whole family was there, sitting on the brown suede couches.

As soon as I was standing in front of them Alice spoke up.

"Edward, try using your mate force," she said.

Oh wow, I had forgotten about that little trick while I was looking for her. I mentally beat myself, and then did as Alice said.

I thought about how much I needed Bella at that moment, but I didn't feel the force that would lead me to her. I opened my eyes frantically.

If our mate force wasn't working anymore, it usually meant that the other's mate was dead!

"It's not working!" I practically shouted out. I was starting to panic and I'm sure my whole family could see that.

"It seems that James has planned this out very well," Alice looked to me, "there's good news and there's bad news. The good news is that Bella is not dead."

I sighed in relief at these words and a small smile appeared on my face as I mentally thanked the gods above me. My Bella wasn't dead! Then I remembered that our mate force wasn't working.

"Then why isn't our..." Alice cut me off.

"That's the bad news Edward," she growled, "I had a vision while you were tearing up the forest. James has put Bella into a strange room that can withstand a vampire's strength and also cuts off a vampire's mate force."

My mind reeled as I drew up the conclusion. I wouldn't be able to find Bella without our mate force...

"Were there any clues to her whereabouts in your vision Alice?" I questioned anxiously.

"None, but I do know that James isn't planning on killing Bella like we thought he was," she hesitated, then looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, "He's decided that since you killed his mate, he's going to take yours…as his own."

I didn't know how Alice knew all of this, but no one doubts someone who can see into the future.

"No!" I growled out ferociously, "He can never have Bella! We have to go and get her back now!"

"Edward, even if we did go out searching for Bella…it'd take a good week or so to find her." Alice closed her eyes sorrowfully, "Bella's future rests in her own hands right now. We just have to trust that she'll make the right decision."

**----------------------------------------------**

**AN: Alice knows all this because she's seen the different outcomes of the situation. She's sad because she doesn't know which one will be the final outcome, but she does know that the decision is all up to Bella and Bella alone…**

**I love feedback! So, why don't you give me some ;)**


End file.
